Techniques for detecting an event in the real world and for processing sampled data output from an image sensor are in widespread use.
For example, the image of an object moving in front of a stationary predetermined background, taken by a video camera, suffers from a motion blur when the motion speed of the object is relatively fast.
Also, a technique that generates a high-density image in the direction of time based on an image taken by a video camera is used.
However, a motion blue is not taken into consideration when a high-density image is generated in the direction of time. A high-density image generated in the direction of time based on an image having a motion blue becomes an unnatural image.